1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an apparatus for preventing electromagnetic interference between a portable computer and an docking station and, more particularly, to an apparatus that grounds the portable computer and docking station to reduce the electromagnetic interference between the portable computer and the docking station.
2. Background Art
Recently, portable computers have become a popular alternative to traditional desktop computers in terms of their movability, simplicity, and various functions. Furthermore, various expansion devices, such as docking stations, have been developed that enable the portable computer to extend its battery life as well as its multimedia capabilities. This development has been spurred by users'desires to overcome the inherent functional limitations, with respect to size, weight, and battery life, of portable computers. Some common expansion, also referred to as peripheral, devices are, for example, external speakers, external CD-ROM drives, external batteries, or AC adapters. These peripherals can often be incorporated into, or interfaced through, a docking station that is specifically designed for a particular type of portable computer.
Usually, a docking station has a special connector, also referred to as a port replicator, that allows the portable computer to interface with peripheral devices, that are attached to the docking station, such as an external display device, a mouse, a keyboard, or a pair of speakers. The port replicator is coupled to an expansion port that is positioned on the rear side of the portable computer, to allow the electrical and mechanical connection of the portable computer with the docking station. With this connection, the peripheral devices and the portable computer can be integrated to enhance the functionality of the portable computer.
To improve the performance and prevent the degradation of the complex electrical systems involved in computer systems using a portable computer and docking station, devices that reduce electromagnetic radiation are constantly being developed. Some examples of techniques for reducing electromagnetic radiation are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,873 to Bhargava entitled Standoff and Grounding Clip Assembly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,866 to Cooke entitled Self-Contained Grounding Strip, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,777,264 to Chen entitled Grounding Structure for Extractable Harddisk.
The contemporary art, however, does not provide a device that effectively shields or reduces the electromagnetic waves that are generated by both the docking station and the portable computer. Since the port of the typical docking station is connected to the port of the portable computer without the use of any shielding, electromagnetic waves that are generated from both the docking station and the portable computer leak through the interface ports to interfere with other electrical systems.
As such, I believe that it may be possible to improve on the contemporary art by providing a device that can reduce the electromagnetic radiation leakage between the docking station and the portable computer that still occurs along the interface ports between the two devices.